User talk:Cards777
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the American Idol vs. TDI page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDI19 (Talk) 21:12, 12 June 2009 Hi RockSK8R here. You can call me Rocky or Twister. Let's be buds dude!----Guitar Master. Expert skater punk. 22:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) K.. I'll join your camp. Turnertang 22:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I really want to be tagged!!!--Cards777 Soccer is so AWESOME I love Total Drama Island 16:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. How are ya?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if someone tags me again, I'll be sure to tag you, k?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I decided to tag you without knowing that you wanted to be. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe! IDK right now... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cards, will you please tag me?--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 19:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Add some stuff to your user page so we'll know more about you.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 15:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Right now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please add the part you wanted to do in the newsletter. We are very excited to see it! Please show it to me in my talkpage! Webkinz Mania says 22:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Where are you on Total Drama TV? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Becca ! And thanks for subscribing to me! --D Spenstar! 20:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Diary of a Quiet Goth! The newest chapter of Diary of a Quiet Goth is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 21:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --The name's Bubbleman, and I got somethin' to say 22:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Go to your user preferances, check off custom signature, and type in the coding. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's New Chapter Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello Subscriber!! Will you join Halloween VS. TDI--GreenMagic01 18:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Can you ask Nalyd to put Total Drama:The Musicial on the front page replacing Total Drama:Sing It?--GreenMagic01 18:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You wanna join Total Drama Chaotic Camp? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you sign up as 2 other characters for Total Drama Chaotic Camp so the sign-ups can go a little faster? -User:KoopaKidJr. Ya wanna sign up for Total Drama Pair-Me--GreenMagic01 12:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Cards do you want to sign up for Total Drama DangerPLEASE JOIN!!!--GreenMagic01 21:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter six of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama:The Musicial Can you come to TDM for the challenge you still have a chance to be captain.--GreenMagic01 15:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you vote on Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 23:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Patricia Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Patricia! --D Spenstar! 17:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Darla Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Darla! --D Spenstar! 20:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the sub! Thank you for the sub! You can read my stories on TotalDramaIsland Fanfiction Wiki! Just type in "TotalDramaFantasy"! I haven't posted chapter 3 yet... Also, put a review on TotalDramaFantasy's talk page! The ULTIMATE DuncanxHeather Fan Total Drama:The Musicial Episode 2 Challenge 2 is up for Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 11:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Hangout! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CAn you sign up for Total Drama Cartoons--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 20:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New chapter!! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 11:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) New Camp! I have a new camp Total Drama MLB PLEASE JOIN!!!!!!!!--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 11:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOIN!!! Total Drama MLB--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 23:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) subscriber! You just got a free scholarship to University of Crayon! See you there! --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 01:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey! I have one spot left in Everybody Hates DJ, and I wanted to know if you wanted it! One spot though! Get it while it last's! Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 02:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Steve! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Steve! --D Spenstar! 03:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New Camp (again) New Camp! Super Ezekiel Bros.--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 01:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Another new camp! New top hit! Nintendo & Sega Racing PLEASE JOIN!!!--Welcome to my world- SUCKER!! I'm GREENMAGIC 13:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Noelle! The final Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Noelle! --D Spenstar! 17:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Do the challenge for Total Drama Chaotic Camp!!! Due tomorrow!!! NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. FINALE!! The finale of Total Drama Insanity is up! Who will win? Find out right now! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure, You can be co-host for Total Drama: All-Stars. So, Do you have any ideas for a first challenge? I was thinking about and recolor or writing challenge to decide team captians maybe? Tell me what you think. :-D --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 20:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we'll both do reviews. So what should we do for a subject? I was thinking possibly like, a journal entry or blog post in the personality of that character after they won their camp. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 20:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me too! We'll start the first challenge when most of the characters, if not all, are filled up. Can you help me spread the word? You tell your subscribers, I'll tell mine, k? --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Infinity! The first chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Spear Factor The latest chapter of Total Drama Kingdom now exits in a full form. Ultimately, someone's injuries prove too much to go on. See it now! --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 21:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nine of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) K. I started my story already.--It's a me GreenMagic! 22:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Fantasy League Join the Total Drama Infinity - Fantasy League! --D Spenstar! 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter ten of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 19 of Total Drama Chaos is up! Come check it out! -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter eleven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. It's a special bonus chapter. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 20 of TDChaos is up! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. New story A new story, by me, is up! It’s called I'll Always Be There. Enjoy! New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The Dread of Fanfiction A new story, by me, is up! It’s called http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dread_of_Fanfiction. Enjoy! It is a collaberation, so if you could sign up to help, it would be much appreciated. Sign up on the talk page. Thanks! Total Drama Reality Chapter twelve of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Chaos Episode 21 of Total Drama Chaos is up!!! Check it out!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Totally! That sounds awesome!! Wait, who would I be co-hosting as? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 11:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I think me and you because NIzzy didn't finish her story and Tditda's was to short.--Merry New Year!!!! from GM 21:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) IDK, I'd rather be Mr. Schue. Are we allowed to take contestants too? -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:04, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Would you like to be a co-judge on Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel? SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing. If you don't mind reviewing every picture (I will be, too), I'd appreciate that. Remember that the pictures should be bad, but not absolutely horrific. Also, let me know if you have any challenge ideas on my talk page. I guess I'll make the final decision of who gfoes home, but if you would like to tell me who should go in your opinion on my talk page, that's fine. I may not always agree with your choice, keep in mind. I just think that me making the final decision would be easier than constantly conferencing. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll let you pick which team you would like to judge, first. Then we'll alternate. I'm not sure if you read the challenge, but we'll each choose someone to be eliminated for the team we individually judge. I'll put a "Sprinkle's Reviews" and "Cards Reviews" on the page, maybe next Saturday, so you can do your reviews any time on Sunday. You don't have to wait for me to post. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I'm not sure how to handle the future eliminations, but I was leaning toward doing double eliminations until the final fourteen, because of the huge number of people competing. How does that sound? Is that too many double eliminations, just enough, or should there be more? SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:48, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Infinity The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:12, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Amazon Chapter Nineteen?? That's right! It seems like just yesterday, but Total Drama Amazon chapter nineteen has been posted! Read as the final four fight for a million bucks in one of the best challenges ever! Go read "I'm king of the Amazon" now! Also, Total Wikia Elementary's last day of school is up and ready to be read! Enjoy! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter thirteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Subscriber Update (Been a while since I've done this, huh?) If it's freezing cold outside where you live, it is where I do, then why don't you curl up around your computer, with a nice hot mug of hot chocolate, and enjoy chapter ten of Total Drama Pandemonium? Hope you love it! -- Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The TDAmazon Final Three? That's right! It seems like just six months ago it started! Come read the latest chapter and remember to comment! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It may be short, but it's Total Drama Kingdom! New chapter! No elimination, short chapter, but still! Yay! --COKEMAN11 has a mystery to solve. Talk to him about it here. 00:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes. I'm posting my decision, now. Do you have a challenge idea or do you want me to come up with one? SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Not all of our competitors celebrates Christmas, though. Some of them are Jewish. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I like those ideas. For the fanfic one, I prefer to give the players some freedom to choose who they want. Just post the challenge and chat when you're ready. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I don't know which one... I guess it doesn't matter which one we do first. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) That date sounds fine. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Infinity! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 00:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Let me fix that k dude----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 08:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) your seret santa status is this make a gift for Sorreltail18----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 19:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter fifteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:57, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I put up a challenge for Total Drama All-Stars. It's due January 3rd. I review Team 1, you review Team 2? So Whaddaya say? :) --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 01:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Subscriber! Hiya! How's it going, subscriber? I hope well. Okay, enough talk, we all know the real reason I sent you this message is so that you can have the pleasure of notification of the wonderful | twelfth chapter of Total Drama Pandemonium! Go ahead, read it, and love it. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) TDAS Premier! The long awaited Total Drama All-Stars has premiered! Read it now! (You know you want to.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:19, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New chapter The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! I must warn you that it's even darker than usual, though. --D Spenstar! 15:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) TDoF The first chapter of The Dread of Fanfiction is up. Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 18:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Bad Drawingz Time Just a reminder that it is time to judge Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel, i'm nervous about my results **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter sixteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cards. Could you please do your judging for Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel? SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. I'll post the challenge whenever you're done. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter seventeen, another bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Infinity The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Reminder!!! I would like to remind you that Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel has everyones picture posted now! Now, you can judge! **--[[User:Weblykinly|Weblykinly Talk to meUser at TDI Camps Wiki!]] 20:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eighteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you're ready, it's your week to me up with a challenge. If you wanna post the superhero one, go ahead. If you want help coming up with a list, I can help, too. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama: Boney Island Reunion Check out the Total Drama: Boney Island reunion, here. I hope you enjoy reading it. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll Always Be There The newest chapter of I’ll always be there is up. Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the challenge for TD:All Stars is due today. Who do you think should win? I'm thinking BFFFLs. --'Tdifan + 1234' 21:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nineteen of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Reunion time! Check out the long-awaited reunion to Total Drama Insanity now! --D Spenstar! 19:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter twenty, a bonus chapter, of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy! SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Since You Subcribed, Subscriber... Due to the fact that you subscribed, I have legal rights to advertise my camps to you. (XD) Total Drama (Seven) Sages and Total Drama Elimination have open signups! Go, wiki warrior! --If you fall asleep, 22:50, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Come read the newest the newest chapter of TDAS! And stay tuned for a new fic soon! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Come read the exciting finale chapter of Total Drama Reality. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this story. Also, the Sucky Drawers are ready to be judged by you in Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) You have any ideas for the next challenge in TDAS? --'Tdifan + 1234' 20:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9! The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Guess What, Subscriber? All characters of Total Drama Flashback, Total Drama Kingdom's second season, are up! Look at their personalities! Predict the placings! ...And other stuff. Anything you really want to do. --If you fall asleep, 17:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sup Cards. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 14:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm now an admin so make sure to worship me and the other admins (as said by Sunshine) XD. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Good luck. It's Oweguy! Bird is the Word 14:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel is ready for you to judge it. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:39, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for judging. I think it's time to merge the teams. Do you have a challenge idea? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I like that second one. Maybe specifically list what they should be drawn as? Like Trent as his guitar, or the number nine. Owen as any sort of food. Beth as Brady(?). Heather as her hair (XD). Gwen as a diary, etc. Do you like that idea? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Will you post the challenge, or would you like me to? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) They all look good. DJ should have his Momma, too. Lindsay should be clothing. Courtney should be her PDA. Geoff should be a skateboard or his camera. Harold should be a burrito. Izzy should be her bear costume. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Cards, could you come up with a challenge for Total Drama: All Stars? People are getting restless...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 20:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 14:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Why do you keep puting me in the bottom two in Bad Drawingz iz Us: The Sekwal? My drawings aren't that good are they? XD Oweguy - The Pancake Admin! 16:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Disaster It originaly was going to be a Fanfic only. BUT i want to try it out as a roleplay kinda thing. It wont affect my actual fanfic but just for fun you know!! =D i want to make sure i have everything before i start casting people. --♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 16:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Before we judge (everyone posted their entries), how do you think we should judge from now on? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:33, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Happy Superbowl Sunday! Come celebrate with a new chapter of TDAS! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter two of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna decide the elimination and challenge this week for Bad Drawingz Iz Us just to get things moving. I hope you don't mind. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) TDK FINALE! THe finale of Total Drama Kingdom is up on the FanFiction Wiki! Hooray! I'm too lazy to provide a link! Enjoy! --If you fall asleep, 03:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Rivalry Premiere! It's the premiere of Total Drama Rivalry; it may be short, but the chapters will get longer, fast! Read the first chapter now! --If you fall asleep, 02:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Everyone has submitted a pic already (I started the new challenge, yesterday!) for Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel. I'm not positive how you want to do eliminations from now on. Maybe one of us does the reviews and picks two people to be in the bottom, then the other person eliminates one of the two choices. How does that sound? I'll ask you to do the reviews, since I did them last time, but if you want to do it the other way, let me know. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope whenever you can get on this wiki you can judge BDIU:TS... I might do it if it's not done tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll have time. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Disregard that last message. XD If you have a challenge let me know. I'll post it when I make the decision. If you don't have an idea I have two. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 00:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 11 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) TWE Chappy 19 Check out a new, Spenny-written chapter of Total Wikai Elementary now! --D Spenstar! 18:11, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter three of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Your decision in Bad Drawingz iz us is being awaited. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your decision. Am I doing the next challenge or are you? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I guess I'll post the challenge sometime unless you tell me otherwise. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) It's here! The *minimally* anticipated first chapter of Total Drama: Los Angeles is here!! Go ahead; read it, and enjoy, and comment! Also, there's a winner guessing contest on the talk page if you're interested in that, as well as a Fantasy League right here; please, join that, if you want to. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 00:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 14:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Tropics Chapter four of Total Drama Tropics is up. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Subscriber Update! So, yeah I just got chapter two of Total Drama: Los Angeles up, and on time!! Yay for punctuality!! *does happy dance* But, seriously, go read it. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bad Drawings Iz Us: The Sekwel is all ready for you to give reviews and pick a bottom two. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 13 The newest chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up, early for your enjoyment! --'HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 19:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Raphael Introducing a new character, planned for Total Drama: The Works! Enjoy Raphael! Total Drama Flashback Premiere! After a week of procrastination, the premiere of Total Drama Flashback is finally here! Come read it now! --I'd rather talk with you. 13:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC)